The goal of this renewal grant is to maintain an extensive computerized data base of psycho-social and medical information. Evaluations will determine the long range effect of interventions versus the incidence of psychiatric and medical utilization in terms of relative costs and effectiveness. Developed knowledge and skills will be utilized to outreach and intervene with a known subsample (high psycho-social risk and high inappropriate medical utilization) to determine relative cost outcomes. High risk subjects with low medical and psychiatric utilization will be evaluated for information regarding adaptive and coping behavior. In addition to the above, the project objectives are: a. Profile new subsamples of subjects at high risk entry points to establish instrument transferability to other providers. b. Establish and evaluate alternatives for those individuals who report the use of minor tranquilizers and/or alcoholic beverages for relaxation. c. Continue efforts to integrate mental health interventions into the medical system and the community using existing monies and resources.